1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to meteorological forecasts, and relates more particularly to a device for signalling immediate rainfall forecasts at least to one user.
2. Discussion of the Background
Already known in this field are patent application WO 02/43910, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,590,529, 6,654,689 or patent WO 92/10804. All propose heavy computer systems giving data upon the request of a user regarding general meteorological forecasting adapted to the location requested and valid on the scale of within the next hour or next few hours. Their user interface is of the conventional electronic type. The use of these systems clearly lacks ergonomics as well as interactivity.
Apart from that, the patent application DE 197 20 591 describes a watch updated by radio on the basis of an atomic clock. The radio transmission also comprises various data, in particular of an environmental nature: warning of catastrophes, or general summary weather forecasts expressed on the scale of one day. Although having a certain interactive advantage, this proposal does not provide more efficient practical data than those broadcast by radio in a general manner.
There is therefore no really interactive, ergonomic tool which makes available to its carrier immediate, reliable rainfall forecasts.